


A Small Comfort

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [47]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Couple Banter, F/M, Fluff, Post-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Enansal's not sure that she would have been able to stick with her decision to keep the Inquisition together if it weren't for Cullen.





	A Small Comfort

Enansal bit back a groan as she rubbed the stub where her left arm used to be. In the few short months following the Exalted Council, she had become accustomed to the occasional twinges of phantom pain that the missing limb gave her. In most cases, she would simply spend a few moments massaging the stump and she would be fine to go about her daily duties with little problems. But there had been days where the pain felt as excruciating as when she still wielded the Mark. On those days, she found it near-impossible to drag herself out of bed, and she wanted nothing more than burrow under the blankets and ignore the fact that, even after all that had happened in the past two years, she still had a responsibility as Inquisitor.

She paused when she heard some rustling noises at her side. Slowly but surely, Cullen turned over and opened his eyes, blinking up at her.

“Nan… Something wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” she lied.

Frowning, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. “Is it your arm again?” he asked.

“…Have I told you that you’re too clever for your own good?”

He smirked faintly. “On occasion.”

She laughed a bit but soon rubbed at her stump again. “It really hurts today…” she admitted. “A lot.”

“Would you prefer to stay in bed today?” he asked, his tone soft and understanding.

“I’d love to. But–”

“No ‘but’s,” he insisted. “You always give so much to the Inquisition. You deserve to rest every once in a while. Doubly so if you are in physical pain.”

“You do spoil me so.”

“On the contrary, I feel as if I don’t spoil you enough. If I had any say in the matter, I would let you sleep in every single day.”

“Oh, really now?”

“Yes.”

“And how would we get any work done?”

“You don’t trust the rest of us to do our jobs?”

“Well, now that you mention it…”

“You wound me, Nan.”

Enansal laughed a little and leaned over to kiss Cullen’s cheek. “You know I only tease you out of affection.”

“I’m well aware,” he mused. After a long moment of silence, he sighed and started to slip out of the bed. “Well, I should at least inform the others that you are not be disturbed for the day.”

“Cullen, wait.”

“Yes?”

“I-I’d like it if you stayed. Just a while longer.”

A small smirk played at Cullen’s lips and he slid back under the covers, reaching out to wrap his arms around her waist. He then pulled her back down onto the mattress and nuzzled his face in the hollow of her neck. “How can I say ‘no’ to you?”


End file.
